I Don't Love You
by NirvanaChemicalParkGurl
Summary: Set 3 years after Kick-Ass 2, Mindy Macready has returned as the vigilante Hit Girl but Dave Lizewski is trying to live a normal life. Is teaming up with former super villain Chris D'Amico dangerous for Mindy, or is Dave jealous? M for language, violence & future triggering themes. (Macewski, Mindy x Dave, Mindy x Chris, Dave x Katie, Hit Girl x Red Mist, Kick-Ass x Hit Girl)
1. The Shell Of The Boy That I Used To Be

_A/N: Haii:3 So this is my first fanfiction, it's set after the events of the Kick-Ass 2 movie, pretty much ignoring the events of the comics. Don't like it, don't read it;)_

_Main pairing/ship: _

_Macewski (Mindy x Dave/ Hit Girl x Kick-Ass)_

_Secondary pairings/ships: _

_Mindy x Chris/Hit Girl x Red Mist _

_ Dave x Katie/ Kick-Ass x Katie_

**Chapter 01 – The Shell Of The Boy That I Used To Be**

My eyes gradually fluttered open in a daze. Although my vision was blurred my eyes scrambled around the foreign environment. I was confused, I didn't know where I was or why. Then I started to feel it, a sharp pain all over my body like my skin had been pierced raw by thousands of tiny knives. The burning sensation was agonising, however familiar.

As I came to my senses I tried so absorb my surroundings; a small white room. I saw that my arms were bandaged with crimson clots seeping through. Something bad has happened last night, something really bad. I did try to search through my clouded head for answers but something about my cluelessness was fresh, reliving, like a great burden had been taken off of my broken back. I didn't feel the bitter, acid taste of vendetta that usually burned at the back of my mind, like an anchor weighing me down to sea. I had been drowning, but now I'd been pulled out of the water, gasping for air. It felt good, but my ignorance was toying with me and I was losing my patience. There must be _something_ that could help me regain those dark memories.

My sensitive ears adjusted to the unusually loud vibrations traveling from the television speakers. I tried to sit up straight in bed, but my bones felt like lead. Once my sore, aching back managed to put itself up right, my bandaged hands huddled around a cold glass of water. It wasn't until then that I realised how thirsty I really was. My pale, cracked lips soaked up the refreshing beverage as I tried to listen to the news report. The sound was muffled through my wrapped up head but I began to make out words, sentences even now.

_"After the announcement from the chief of police that all masked vigilantes were a threat to society, last night brought us an unexpected attack from a super gang that calls themselves "The Toxic Mega Cunts," forcing a return from the costume hero __**Kick-Ass**__..."_

Those last words hit me and shot down my spine like electricity. The venomous taste was back, roaring and burning in my throat like poison. I'd never felt so angry, I remembered everything. My Father, my Mother, Javier. All of my family lost. I cried out and threw my glass across the room, hitting and shattering the television screen, but I didn't give a shit. I pulled myself up from the bed, ignoring the pain throbbing through my weak body. Machines and wire that had been hooked up to me either snapped and broke or were tugged along behind me, wrecking the small room, I couldn't care less.

I crawled over to the connected bathroom stall and my eyes met my crippled reflection. All bruised and bandaged up, vibrant scarlet stained against the white fabric. My lack of care for my appearance resulted in a thin layer of facial hard, tangled around my smirking and cracked lips. Black raven hair slithered out from the bandages around my head, curling over my wild, bloodshot eyes, filled with hatred and thirst for revenge. I _hated_ Kick-ass, I _hated _his stupid band of heroes, I _hated_ his pathetic sidekick Hit Girl, but most of all I _hated_ the man behind the mask: Dave Lizewski. I had that advantage at least, I knew who he really was, and I knew a million different ways to hurt him. I was going to chew Dave Lizewski up and spit him out long enough for him to see the remains of everyone he loves. I cackled at my reflection and growled "I am, _The Motherfucker!"_


	2. The One That Got Away

_A/N: Hey again, sorry for the slow start but here's chapter 2!:D3_

**Chapter 02 – The One That Got Away**

**Mindy's P.O.V**

I slowly pressed my foot on the brake as we pulled up outside Dave's house. I felt his warm hands abandon my waist as he hopped off of my bike cheerfully. I secretly missed his protective grasp but I would've never admitted that. I let out a shaky breath and removed my violet helmet, letting my blonde hair loose around my shoulders.

"Thanks for the ride, I guess I'll see you at school," Dave smiled, distracting me from my thoughts and causing me to study his beaten up face. His amazing blue eyes smiling at me, messy brown curls hanging in his face, the asshole was in desperate need of a haircut, but it looked pretty cute long. Somehow behind all of the dirt, blood and bruises he managed to stay his optimistic self that I secretly loved, again I would never admit that to him. What Chris did must have been hard for Dave, he was being so strong.

_Fuck it Mindy, stay focused_, I scolded myself. I had to be blunt with him and I couldn't let my shitty feelings get in the way of this. My eye's travelled to the floor. "I'm leaving New York Dave," I said in almost a whisper. My heart was racing, why did I care? He wouldn't miss me. I finally looked up to see him in a puzzled daze.

"I can't go home," I began to explain, "I can't put Marcus in that position."

"He won't arrest you, you just saved the city," Dave commented, clearly still confused. Seriously, he was such a douche sometimes.

"Yeah, well I also killed six guys with a cop's gun," I sighed, trying to stay calm. "Vigilantes' don't get a free pass." I added, trying to lighten the mood, which I don't think I did a very good job of.

"You can't go," Dave stated firmly, biting down on his swollen lip, "people need you."

My heart did a somersault as I floated around in his ocean blue eyes. "They've got you now," I smirked slightly, coming to terms with the fact that I really meant those words.

Dave let out a nervous laugh and broke our stare shaking his head and looking around awkwardly. Then he made eye contact again and whispered passionately "I'm not like you," the corners of his mouth twitching into a grin.

I felt like my heart was about to fall out of my chest. Why did I feel like this? It was only _Dave._ Exactly, only Dave. The one person I felt safe with, who knows and accepts me for who I am. I sighed and just let the words roll from my tongue. "You don't have to be a bad ass to be a super hero Dave, you just have to be brave."

He smiled back at me gratefully. Fuck, I loved his smile. I hadn't seen him smile that way for a while, ever since Chris came back and made this mess. But Dave had defeated him. He really was a hero.

Then I did something I couldn't explain, I slowly leaned in and pressed my lips against his softly. He was still at first, but then began to kiss me back passionately, his lips moulding into mine. I pulled away quickly trying to regain control, but regretted how short I had made the moment.

Dave's blue eyes flickered over me in confusion but complete affection. "W-what was that?" he managed, words stumbling out. I liked seeing him confused, that was where I wanted him.

I rolled my eyes and blushed slightly. "That was my first kiss."

My favourite smile broke out on his face, I flashed one in return. Everything felt so right finally, but I couldn't stay, I had already made things harder. So with that, I placed my helmet back on as my engine roared to life and carried me off down the road. And I never looked back. I guess I'll never know what that kiss meant to Dave, but at least I finally knew why I'd always denied being in love with him, simply because I couldn't. Why? Because I'm Hit Girl.


	3. What If I Can't Forget you?

_A/N: sorry for the delay, but I'm back with chapter three!:D❤ Thank you so much for all of the new subscribers! I'm not too confident about this chapter but I thought I'd post it anyway_

**Chapter 03 – What If I Can't Forget You?**

Three years later…

**Dave's P.O.V**

Everyone's equal in the end, we all die. I tell myself this everyday as I continue to give into the cycle that is my pathetic life. You can do good or bad, but death will take us all soon enough. So why do we do good things? So it's easier to live with ourselves? Or is it for their benefit? Maybe we'll never know. I slumped across my lumpy mattress realising I was finally gave myself time to think. I couldn't do this much any more, if I gave my thoughts too much time to wander they'd eat me alive, and bury me into an emotional hole. However sometimes it became too much and I had to empty the bottle to some extent.

Nobody would believe it but it was only three years ago that I was running around the streets of New York in a wet suit fighting crime, just a kid with a dream. Those were some of the best times of my life, I'd learnt a lot about myself and met people that impacted my life, for the good, for the bad and some even both. I sighed and ruffled my fingers through my brown curls. I wasn't going to think about her, not this time. Ever since she left, I was forced to create a mental block centred around that certain someone for the majority of the time. It was the only way I could continue life normally, well almost normally. But whenever those images of tangled blonde hair and deep green eyes broke through my thought barrier, or the rare occasion that I'd allow myself to think her name, I became so numb and hollow. So most of the time, it wasn't worth it, she was never coming back. That possibility had died inside of me years ago.

I was starting to picture her again, wasn't I? I closed my heavy eyes and tried thinking about all of the other people I'd met from those days, but it seemed they'd all tumbled into tragic fates, all because of me and my dream. Big Daddy, Colonel Stars And Stripes and my own Father had died thanks to me, Chris D'Amico had gone insane after I killed his Father. Katie had left me, Justice Forever and even Todd and Marty, my two best friends, had been put in so much danger. All thanks to me. I finally decided to crawl off of my grubby bed and stumble across my tiny apartment. Depression was melting over my mind, I had no motivation to do anything, accept train. I couldn't believe I was letting myself take another day from work, surely they'd soon catch on. Though one more day couldn't hurt, right?

Although my Kick-Ass days were over, I still tried to help the city. I reached for my bag of supplies: water, money, a change of clothes and a towel, and headed downstairs and out the door and took a cab. I remember when I convinced her to team up with me, sat in a cab painfully similar to that one. She took a lot of convincing but I soon realised she was sick of being on her own, she wanted to belong to something, and she finally did. I was her's and she was mine, we were going to be a super team. But not everything can go to plan, right?

I entered the safe house, typed in the code and let the door slide open. Weapons lined the walls, all different guns that belonged to Big Daddy, I didn't dare lay a finger on them. I put down my bag and began training to keep myself occupied. This city needed real heroes, not some kid in a costume. So I was training again, trying to be a real hero. I'd only been out on patrol a few times unmasked, I needed more training before i went out there again, however I was almost ready. I was letting her run around my head again, this was common whilst training. I had too many good memories in here with her. I'd improved so much, if only she could see me now. But maybe it was better off this way, maybe I wouldn't have improved so much if the thought of her wasn't cheering me on, well cheering wasn't really the best word to describe the foul mouthed blonde's taunts of encouragement.

I sighed in frustration as I caught myself thinking of her again. She was like a missing jigsaw piece in the dull puzzle that was my life. It ached when I thought about her too much, but she'd left me so dazed and confused. I decided to take a break from training and got a drink: hot chocolate with extra marshmallows. It was her favourite drink to have while training. Her face was stained behind my eyelids now, I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was like a scar, a disease spreading through my thoughts and infecting me. How could she leave all that we'd shared behind? She just threw me away! And that kiss… didn't it mean anything to her?

I'd let myself get away with too much now. I stumbled over to one of her spare Hit Girl masks she never used, placed on a dusty shelf in the corner of the safe house. As I gazed into the eye sockets and allowed myself to breathe her name. "Mindy," I sighed, tasting each letter, "why can't I forget you?"


	4. I Was Lying Girl, It Beats For Two

_A/N: Oh Haii;3 Thank you for all of the reviews and stuff, it really helps out:D I hope you like Chapter 4;) Sorry but it's a little longer than the other chapters but hopefully that won't matter._

**Chapter 04 – I Was Lying, Girl, It Beats For Two**

**Dave's P.O.V**

I twisted my key and opened the door, throwing my bag on my bed and falling down next to it. Being in the safe house was like being in another world, but I had to leave it eventually. My heart raced from all of the training and maybe the fact that I couldn't stop thinking about Mindy. The sound of someone's fist lightly tapping on my door echoed in my ears. I slowly pushed myself onto my feet and crawled over to answer it.

"Hey Dave," he chirped in a happy but concerned voice.

"Hi Marty," I replied, trying my hardest to sound happy to see him. Of course, I was very grateful to see my long-time friend, however depression and longing for her was almost pulling me back to my bed. If only I could hear her voice one more time.

"I heard you were sick again so I thought I'd come and visit, you look exhausted! Is it okay if I come in?" he asked. Thick black glasses lined his brown eyes, he lightly pushed them up his nose between words.

"Yeah, sure, come in," I managed, flashing a weak smile and trying to silent my thoughts about Mindy. My friend had taken time out of his day to come over and see if I was okay, and all I could think about was some girl who was never coming back.

Marty quietly hovered through the doorway and I followed, closing the door behind us.

"So I know you haven't been feeling great Dave, but I was hoping you might want to come out for coffee at the comic book store. Todd's going to be there and he's with someone I think you might want to see, she asked us if we could invite you," Marty smirked.

My eyes lit up at the words. It couldn't be who I thought, right? A hot pulse throbbed through my head. I took a deep breath and calmed myself. My reaction must have leaked because Marty was now chuckling at me quietly.

"I knew you'd be excited, you're up for it right?"

"Fuck yeah!" I managed, my voice cracking weakly.

"Great! You might wanna go shower, I don't know what you get up to in here," Marty chuckled.

I smirked to myself at the thought of my secret training. Sadly I couldn't even tell my best friends, I couldn't put them in that position again. Even Marty had fought alongside Kick-Ass as Battle Guy. But if I was about to meet who I secretly hoped I was, maybe she would want to help and become a true hero who didn't need a mask…

Everything was a blur until the moment I was stepping into that comic book store with Marty at my side. I had a lot of memories linked to this place, it would always be close to my heart. The first thing I noticed was Todd across the room, his face brightened up when he saw Marty and I enter the store and he gestured for us to come over.

"I think she's here already with Todd," Marty whispered.

My stomach churned, I was going to see her again after all these years. Thoughts blurred through my mind and time seemed to slow down. What was I going to say to her? Should I mention the kiss? Did she feel the same way about me? Would she look different? She would be 18 by now. I pictured her flowing blonde hair, electric green eyes and full lips. Soon they would be in my reach, her voice singing in my numb ears and she would meet my sore eyes that had been longing for her even since the day she left.

I'd been thinking so much that I didn't even notice my feet carrying me over to where Todd was stood next to a seemingly familiar girl. Her back was facing me so I tried to focus on Todd. I smiled and waved at him but my body was gravitating towards her. This was it.

I caught my breath as she turned to face me. She was beautiful. Her eyes smiled at me, her lips twitched into an amazing smile. I wasn't sure what to feel, for the girl that stood before me was absolutely gorgeous, but not who I had been aching for.

"Hey Dave!" she beamed, twirling her brown hair between her fingers. It was Katie.

I opened my mouth to speak but I was speechless. I just stood there staring at her. I was so happy to see Katie, I cared about her a lot but I couldn't stop the wave of disappointment angrily screaming inside of me. This wasn't my Mindy.

Katie was flawless. Perfect white teeth, carefully curled hair, clear tanned skin, perfectly applied make-up, classy clothes, manicured nails, flawlessly planned speech, I could go on. But she wasn't Mindy. Mindy wasn't perfect. I know it seemed like I bad thing to think but she wasn't your typical definition of beautiful. Messy blonde hair, lazily applied make-up, chipped nail polish, baggy clothes. Even when Mindy tried to dress preppy to fit in with her peers, you could still feel her uncomfortable longing to be somewhere else kicking some bad guy's ass. And that sloppy foul language, some of the things that come out of that girl's mouth were ridiculously vulgar, it was kind of scary for a teenage girl but I loved it.

It was a fact that Mindy wasn't a perfect girl, she was far from it. But somehow, that made me love her even more. Mindy was gorgeous, in her own bass ass way. She was my Mindy and I wouldn't change her for the world.

But here I was, sat face to face with Katie wishing she was someone else. Most guys would kill to be in my position. I had dated Katie for almost three years, she was my crush. She gave me something to fight for, she made me feel worthwhile and I cared about her a lot. But she broke up with my suddenly because she thought I was cheating on her with Mindy, since we snuck off together every school day to train. Oh the irony. But I still cared about Katie, and from how things were going, it looked like she still cared about me.

I know it was wrong to start seeing Katie again, but Mindy was never coming back. I still felt a slight connection to her, but nowhere near as much as I used to when we first went out. That day we met again, Katie confessed that she was still crazy about me. I couldn't believe it. She said she couldn't stop thinking about me. I was happy but guilt swallowed me, how much I wished she was Mindy. If you were me, you would do the same, right? So there I was two months later, sat in the same coffee/comic book shop with Todd and Marty and my arm around a perfect girl. She was perfect, but not beautiful.

The way she smiled and giggled at me made me happy, but I was still feeling guilty. It was ridiculous, I loved Katie, right? But no matter how many times her lips met mine, it never compared to the kiss I had shared with Mindy on that fateful day. I had to stop thinking about Mindy, she was never coming back. I was happy with Katie, I loved her.

"I'll be right back Dave, I'm just going to say hi to someone," she giggled as she stood up and kissed me on the cheek. I weakly smiled and watched her walk off.

"Shit, I'm so glad you're back together with Katie," Todd smiled taking a sip from his coffee.

"Yeah Dave, you seem so much happier. We haven't seen you like this for a long time" Marty added, grinning.

I smiled back but said nothing. I told myself they were right, I was so happy with Katie. I needed to stop imagining she was someone else. And I did feel happier in a way, my job seemed less stressful now too. I loved Katie.

The sound of the television broke through the pause in our conversation. We all looked up to watch the new report.

_"Breaking news: it's been three years since the masked vigilante Kick-Ass has patrolled the streets of New York, costumed heroes were declared a threat to society however we have seen a rise in crime since. But last night, a clip was caught on a mobile phone and uploaded to YouTube of what appears to be a return from the super hero cult in the streets of New York. The video has now gone viral."_

The entire store stayed silent as we watched in anticipation. The pixelated images flickered on the widescreen TV but I could just about make out what was happening.

A familiar looking small purple figure danced around the screen gracefully, wielding blades into a gang of criminals. Her movements were amazing, nothing compared to the sloppy crime fighting of Kick-Ass. Years a delicate training had sculpted this dream of a girl, her violet wig flowing in the air as she twisted and turned, dodging the useless kicks and punches of her enemies. When she was done, she strutted over to the camera, picking her up her weapon from where it had been hacked into a grown man. The low quality video could only show a few details but I tried to savour the image on the screen, absorbing every detail and making the most of it. Blood stained her delicate face, her eyes were a vibrant green against her dark mask, they looked crazy and fierce. Her lips twisted into a sly smirk as the picture froze on the screen.

My veins turned to ice as she stared back at me. My heart felt like it was going to explode. It was her, no doubt about it, in New York. Hit Girl had returned. My Mindy was back.


	5. Why Didn't She Tell Me?

_A/N: Hey!;) So sorry for lack of updates but I'm getting back on track now:D here's chapter 5! I might be starting another fanfic soon as a side project too! Probably won't be kick-ass though. A little of Todd's p.o.v too, makes a change;) Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

**Chapter 05 – Why Didn't She Tell Me?**

**Dave's P.O.V**

I stayed sitting there, being swallowed by my thoughts. I was frozen. It was the thing I had been longing for the most for all these years, I'd dreamt of just even coming close to her ever since she had left, but somehow the feeling was overwhelming: my Mindy was back in New York. My head was heavy and spinning, there was a lump in my throat.

"Dave? Dave are you okay?" I heard muffled voices question my current state of confusion.

I didn't want to reply, I just wanted to think about her. I kept tossing the image, flipping it over and over again in my mind: Mindy finally in my arms, safe where she belonged. I wanted to protect her, I wanted to be hers.

Mindy was a strong person, she rarely showed her inner emotions, but sometimes it became too much and she broke down. I'd seen her at some of her most vulnerable times, and I was the one who she fell back into for comfort. I remembered how much those mean girls at school had torn her up, I hated seeing her so destroyed. I told her she was beautiful, she strongest person that I knew and I really meant it.

But then I thought about how I'd seen her up on that screen, alone, independent, not the fragile girl I'd held in my arms. I considered that she was hiding it, but I had my doubts. Maybe Mindy had grown, maybe she didn't need her Robin anymore.

"Dave?" I finally made out Marty's voice. "Are you okay? You've been sat like that for like ten minutes…"

I finally stumbled back into reality. "That was Hit Girl…" I finally whispered being careful that Katie couldn't hear me from the other side of the store. Every now and then she caught my fidgeting glances and beamed back at me.

Marty looked around nervously, and slowly leaned closer and whispered back, "So? You guys worked together back in the day, weren't you kinda like Batman and Robin?" he smirked slightly.

Todd's attention was now towards us, but I didn't mind him listening. He knew that I was Kick-Ass, he briefly helped us defeat The Toxic Mega Cunts as his alter ego "Ass-Kicker", which despite mine and Marty's protests, his insisted wasn't a con of Kick-Ass, it didn't bother me though.

"Yeah, surely Hit Girl would tell you that she was back, I thought you guys were super close," Todd stated reasonably, but for some reason that made my happy thoughts sink.

"No, she didn't tell me." I whispered, almost hurt. Why didn't she tell me? Maybe that part of Mindy's life was over now, but there she was, in full costume as Hit Girl again.

"I'm sure it isn't what it seems Dave, maybe she knows that you're over the whole Kick-Ass thing, and besides you're with Katie now," Marty commented.

I felt my cheeks burn up as those words processed. "Wait, there wasn't anything like that between me and Hit Girl," I quickly began, stuttering, making both Todd and Marty chuckle.

"Yeah sure Dave," Todd laughed, "why do you care so much about this chick anyway then? I know she's pretty bad ass, I mean I used to worship the very ground that she stood on, but look" he gestured towards Katie, smiling and laughing with her friends. She waved over at me happily.

I sighed and put my face in my hands "I don't know…" I groaned. And I really didn't If Mindy was over me already then why couldn't I let her go?

Todd's phone buzzed and he checked it hastily. "Fuck," he hissed, breaking the quiet atmosphere surrounding our table booth. "I need to get back to my apartment guys."

I looked up from my depressive state curiously. "Why?" I questioned carefully.

Todd flushed pink in the face and laughed nervously. "You know, I promised I'd help her unpack-"

"Todd!" Marty hissed at Todd's apparent carelessness. He leaned closer to Todd and I just made out him whispering "we weren't going to tell Dave, for his sake…"

Suddenly I realised they were hiding something from me. I felt a mixture of emotions, hurt, angry, sad, but it had to be for a good reason right? It was probably nothing… "What are you talking about?" I asked cautiously, making sure my feelings were bottled.

They both shot me a sorry looks, almost as a signal of defeat.

"Dave, we only didn't tell you because we've been worried about you, you changed when Kick-Ass died out. You isolated yourself from everyone! What you did was incredible, but we realise that it came with a lot of consequences, it must have been a big burden for you to carry, and we should have been there for you more as friends." Marty explained.

I was shocked at his statements, but I just wanted to know what was going on.

"And now you're with Katie, you seem so much happier," Todd added. "We just didn't want to mess things up for you, it's not even that big of a deal," he smiled.

I forced a fake smile onto my empty face. "Just tell me what's going on."

**Todd's P.O.V**

I cheerfully skipped down the hall, swinging my keys between my fingers. I was glad that Dave finally knew, it was wrong of Marty to make me hide it from him. His reaction wasn't bad? He seemed happy for me to be fair. I smiled and brushed it off of my shoulder and reassured myself he was fine. He had Katie. I couldn't help but envy their perfect relationship. I sighed.

I needed to stop thinking about her in that way though, we're only friends. She just needed somewhere to crash until she was back on her feet, and it would have been awkward for Dave if she went to him…

I gently whistled to myself as I unlocked my apartment door and swung it open.

"Hey, I'm back," I called nervously, however still in my good mood.

She drifted towards the door and I gasped to myself as I studied her figure carefully. I had to scold myself quietly, she was eighteen for fuck sake, and my friend, and no matter what Dave said I was positive that they had some history together. Though she had matured a lot in three years, she was still the same, violent little girl that I'd end up stuck responsible for, when Dave and Marty were off with their girlfriends. But no matter how wrong the situation seemed, I couldn't hold myself back from enjoying her perfect form, right in front of me, in my apartment

My eyes travelled up to her face, I was intrigued by her mysteriousness. Her pure green eyes smiled at me as her full pink lips twitched into a smirk.

"Hey Todd," she beamed casually, but somehow innocent seeming.

I tried to distract myself by walking past her and making conversation. "Did you hear about the super hero on the news? Hit Girl is back!" I smiled nervously, remembering my former obsession over the infamous super heroine.

She rolled her eyes and groaned, "When are these assholes gonna get sick of this super hero bullshit? It never ends!" she laughed mockingly.

I chuckled back, she'd always had an irrational boredom towards things that fascinated the majority. But I liked it, she was different.

I walked over to her and grinned like an idiot. Mindy Macready was sharing an apartment with me. I had no fucking idea how to feel about this, all I knew was that I was enjoying every second of it.


	6. I'm Scared To Get Close

_A/N: Here's chapter 6! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favourites and follows:)_❤

**Chapter 06 – I'm Scared To Get Close**

**Mindy's P.O.V**

I stayed where I was, curled up on Todd's couch watching his television. It seemed like such a simple, casual thing that pretty much everyone does, but I still couldn't help but feel like it was part of the act. I accepted long ago that if I was going to have a "normal" life, it would be a lie, Mindy Macready would always be my disguise, my secret identity, that's what my Daddy had always taught me.

Moving in with Todd was a gamble, but the whole "good-girl" act seemed to be playing out nicely on him, despite us being close years ago. The others would always be busy with their slut bag girlfriends, so I was often stuck with him. Besides, I wasn't ready to see Dave again, not yet. I needed more time away from him to figure out my feelings. I shivered at the thought of him. I'd let myself become too vulnerable, and I hated that. My Daddy told me that I could never let people close, they only wanted to hurt me. I pushed people away and kept my distance for both of our benefits. But Dave, Dave was different. I'd always felt safe around Dave, he'd been there for me at some of my lowest moments and in a way, had made me accept myself a lot more, for Mindy and for Hit Girl. Because he accepted me just the way I was.

I sighed but soon realised I was letting my feelings get the better of me. Dave was no different to anyone else, and I needed to stop kidding myself. Todd would be back any moment now. I got up and walked over to the mirror. Not that I cared, but if I was going to play this game then I was going to play it right. I made sure I had my whore-face on and then skipped back to the couch and waited for him to arrive.

Not long after, the sound of his key twisting in the door echoed through the room. I got back up on to my feet and went to meet him.

"Hey, I'm back," I heard him call in a happy but calm voice.

I walked over and smiled at him, trying my best to be pleasant company. His eyes dropped and we were silent for a while. Wait, was this asshole seriously eyeing me up? What a douche, I reminded myself that it would help the act along, but maybe part of me enjoyed the sudden attention Todd was giving me. Eighteen and I'd still never had a boyfriend, Dave was the only guy I'd ever kissed. Though I guess the time I'd served for the past three years was an exception, but it still didn't hide the fact that no boy had ever wanted to be with me, and probably never would. Hit Girl couldn't afford to have feelings for people, she doesn't need them, I reminded myself.

"Hey Todd," I replied innocently, but he was already in the kitchen. I casually returned to my spot in front of the T.V.

"Did you hear about the super hero of the news," I froze at these words, but quickly calmed myself, "Hit Girl is back!"

I silently cringed at his dedication to a complete stranger, well as far as he knew she was a stranger. I gritted my teeth and tried to lie naturally, "When are these assholes gonna get sick of this super hero bullshit? It never ends!" I forced a laugh. Everything was going fine.

Todd laughed back in response and flopped down next to me, "Well I think she's brilliant." He smirked at me slightly.

I felt my pulse race faster and my cheeks heat up, fuck. It was only Todd. I looked away quickly, forcing another smile and trying to gain back control.

"So, Dave found out that you're back," he said suddenly.

"Yeah, I figured that would happen eventually," I sighed. Todd clearly didn't understand the true meaning of my words, that Hit Girl video was all over the internet now. Of course Dave would have seen it, what made me think that he cared so much though? He'd probably almost forgotten all about me.

"He knows that you're staying here."

Those words came as a shock to me. I nodded in response. The truth was that Todd wasn't doing me a favour, I could easily go back and live in my beloved safe house, but I knew that Dave would find me easily if I did and I just wasn't ready for that yet. I was doing all of this to avoid Dave. Not because I didn't want to see him, but because I did, desperately, and I couldn't afford to think like that.

**Dave's P.O.V**

I stormed into the safe house and cried out aggressively. It wasn't anger, it was a confused blur of emotions. My Mindy was finally back and she didn't even care to tell me. Plus, she was staying with my fucking best friend. Why? Was she avoiding me purposely? She could have easily stayed in the safe house! Why was I being such a dick, why couldn't I just accept that she was over me? But as much as I cared for Katie, I needed to see my Mindy more than anything in the world right at that moment.

I collapsed onto a training matt and tried to clear my head. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. All of this over some stupid bitch. I could get over her, if she got over me so easily.

I slowly fluttered my heavy eyes open. Somehow at the moment, I noticed the tinniest detail in the safe house. In the corner of the weapons room, there was a shelf with a bunch a spare masks that hadn't been touched for years. Well until now, for one was now missing. I was positive of it, three years of training alone and pondering over my thoughts in the room that I had kept the same since she left, there was no other explanation. Someone had been in here today, and there was only one person it could be.

I carefully tiptoed into the kitchen, not sure why I was being so cautious. But then I saw it. A note, settled against the counter. I didn't dare touch the delicate paper yet, I just approached it carefully. I read the curved handwriting carefully, making sure not to miss any tiny details hidden in the few words.

_Meet me tonight, bring gear. You'll know where to find me._

My entire world stopped spinning as I read those words. But then I quickly ran across the room, and grabbed my new costume.


End file.
